


Whiskey & Cigarettes

by crimsondemons



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondemons/pseuds/crimsondemons
Summary: (Movie: From Dusk Till Dawn)Set three years after Seth Gecko left Kate behind. Now he returns and both discover what they missed out on all these years.





	Whiskey & Cigarettes

It's a quarter after three in the morning. Low blues music is crawling out of the speakers of the stereo and dripping into the room. Only two guests are left. They are still playing chess, like they do every night. I yawn.  
The job in the pub wasn't exactely what I wanted in life. But after losing all of my family this was the first opportunity to get some money, to be able to rent a small flat. And somehow I became fond of this place. The dark wooden walls, the dim light and the cigarette smoke that hangs in the air.  
I'm the only one tonight, Joe – the other bartender – already left.

Half past three, the chess players finally stand up and leave. Another yawn escapes my mouth whilst I search for the keys to close the pub for tonight.  
My hand hasn't reach the key, yet as the door opens again. I look up – and freeze. It's Gecko. He's dressed in his black suit, white shirt and black shoes, as he always was. Back then.  
“A whiskey, please,” he stands at the other side of the bar.  
“Sure,” I answer, turning around and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniel's. _I wonder whether he recognizes me._  
“Long time no see,” comes the answer to my unspoken question, “Three years now, right?” Gecko's voice sounds soft. I can hear him light a cigarette.  
I turn around and grab two glasses to pour both of us a whiskey, then I walk up to the door and lock it.  
“It's been a while, yes,” I say hesitantly.  
“To our reunion,” Gecko winks and raises his glass, “Cheers, Kate!”  
“Cheers, Seth,” I answer, clinking glasses with him. 

“So, what brought you here – apart from the need for alcohol?” I raise an eyebrow. Gecko chuckles, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. _Damn, he looks fricking hot when he smokes._  
“Isn't alcohol and some company enough for an answer?”  
“Don't think so,” I retort.

It's quite a few drinks later that we're both sitting at the bar, smoking.  
“Can't believe it's already three years that I'm working here,” I wonder.  
“Time flies, Dear,” Gecko exhales some smoke, “I'm actually glad you found something.”  
“Ah, c'mon! Don't ya tell me that ya were worried 'bout me!” I laugh. Just the thought of him being worried about anything else than himself is to unreal.  
“Well I was, Kate,” he turns to me, his green eyes locking with mine, “to be honest – I felt terrible about leaving you behind in the middle of the dessert. God knows what could've happened to you.”  
“But it didn't. You think after killing fucking vampires, something else will scare me?”  
“Back than I didn't think at all,” his eyes turn dark and he turns back to stare at his glass of whiskey.  
I lay my hand on his arm, “Well, I'm fine, you see? Even found a job.”  
He looks up at me again, a wondering look on his face, “Nothing will scare you, huh?”  
“What's that abou-” but before I can finish my sentence, his lips found mine. They feel soft an warm. Seth puts his left hand on the back of my neck and pulls me deeper into the kiss, his tounge finding its way into my mouth. I moan. All these years I wondered how it would feel to be kissed by him, but never could I have imagined that it would be that good.  
He pulls away from the kiss, his eyes wandering over my face, a smile creeps onto his lips. I reach out and pull him into another kiss. He moans softly. Gecko's hands slowly begin to wander over my back, further down, reaching my ass. He grabs my ass once, moans into the kiss and lets his hands wander up again.  
His hands slide around my waist, up to my chest. Slowly he begins to open the buttons of my blouse. His slender fingers are cool and each touch of them lets me shiver a bit. Gecko kisses my cheek, one of his hands caressing my other cheek.  
“This feel so good,” he humms, gently kissing my ear. His lips wander over my neck, planting hot and stormy kisses on my skin. He is still opening my blouse, button after button. Always kissing and caressing the newly exposed part. His hands find my breasts and he softly squeezes them. I moan in pleasure.  
“Like that, huh?” he groans, kissing my breasts, massaging them harder.  
“Yes,” I sigh. His touch feels good, absolutely amazing. He continues to open my blouse. He kneels down in front of me, planting tender kisses on my stomach. His hands find my belt and slowly open it. Gecko looks up, his eyes meeting mine. They are dark with desire and I gasp as he pulls down my jeans. In this moment I'm quite glad that today I decided to put on matching underwear.  
He gets up again and looks at me before kissing me ravenously.  
“You're truly a beaty, Kate,” he moans after breaking the kiss.  
“Thank you,” I breathe, reaching out to stroke his cheek. He is beatiful, too. His grey-ish hair, those emerald eyes, the tattoo that's always a bit too big to be fully covered by his shirt and suit.  
Gecko's hands wander behind my back and open my red lace bra. He takes it off of me and puts it on the bar. Then his hands go back to massaging my breasts, whilst his lips wander down my neck. He bites me gently, evoking another moan from me. Another, harder bite follows, making me gasp and clenching my hands – that are still laying on his shoulders. He moans, too, continuing to kiss down my neck, towards my newly exposed breasts. With his fingers he begins to play with my nipples, squeezing them gently – just enough to make me moan, but not too hard as that it would hurt. When his lips close around my right nipple I let my head fall back and moan. The sensation is just to good. His skilled tongue ist playing with my nipple, giving my a type of pleasure I never felt before. That he still massages my other breast turns me on even more.  
I look down at him again. He seems devoted to giving me pleasure and I enjoy it.  
His kisses wander down my stomach and Gecko kneels down in front of me again. His hands wander over my red lace panty and I gasp in anticipation.  
“Not that fast,” he humms against my stomach and looks up at me, smirking. His delicate hands stroke my thighs. Gecko grips them and pushes them apart. He caresses the inner sides of my thighs. Shortly he looks up, meeting my eyes, before he turns to kiss my left thigh. His tongue slides over the skin of my inner thigh. I moan in pleasure. _The way he caresses me, the time he takes – it really touches me. Rarely any man did that ever before and I almost forgot how good this feels._ Gecko gently bites me, interrupting my thoughts. I open my eyes and look down at him again. His fingers are closing around the fabric of my pantie and he slowly pulls it down.  
“Mhmm, you really are a beauty,” he humms before stroking over my pussy with his fingers. I shiver under his touch. But he isn't going to finger me yet. Again he first sinks his face down to my skin, kissing me. His hot tongue slides over my clit, evoking another moan from me.  
I reach down and stroke his hair. It feels surprisingly soft under my touch. I dig my fingers into it and gently push Gecko closer to me. He chuckles, shortly looking up to meet my eyes.  
Then he raises up one hand, pushing my back against the bar, whilst pulling me legs a bit away from it, so that I lean against the bar now. He spreads my legs a bit further apart, then he licks over my pussy. I can't help but moan. His tongue finds it's way inside me. Again I close my eyes and let my head fall back, panting. Still I'm grabbing his hair, holding his head in position as he's licking me. Gecko's hot breath is brushing over my skin, as his tongue entering my pussy again and again. He's got an amazing technique – just the right amount of circling movements and dipping his tongue into me. My eyes fly open as he gently sticks two fingers into me, moving them carefully, whilst going on to caress my clit with his tongue.  
“Seth,” I moan, grabbing his hair tighter. He chuckles, warm breath rolling over my skin. The steady rhythm of his fingers inside me really turns me on. It's not fast enough to make me cum all too soon, just the right pace to make me even more wet and horny.  
“Please, Seth,” I gasp somewhen, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up. He kisses me again, letting me taste myself.  
“Yes, Kate?” he grins.  
“Can we please fuck?” I moan, pulling him into me, my hands wandering down his suit towards his trousers. He's got quite the hard-on. Gecko moans under the touch of my hands through his trousers.  
“If you want to,” he gently grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into another kiss.  
“Mhm,” I moan into the kiss, my hands open his belt. I pull down his pants and panties.  
Gecko lifts me up and carries me over to the billard table, putting me down at the edge of it. His hands grab my knees and he spreads my legs again. Once more he kneels down, licking over my pussy. He gently plays with my clit. His hands lie on my inner thights, holding them firmly.  
“You just taste too damn good, Kate,” Gecko murmurs, looking shortly up at me, befor dipping his tongue into my pussy again, making me squirm and moan. I lean back on the billard table and close my eyes. It just feels too good.  
Somewhen Gecko gets up and I open my eyes again.  
“Ready?” he asks throaty. I nod. Our eyes are locked as he slowly pushes into me. I gasp at the sensation of him entering me.  
“All okay?” he asks softly. I nod again, sitting up again, wrapping my hands around his neck.  
“It's just perfect, Seth,” I moan, as he starts to thrust deeper into me. With every thrust he seems to enter me a bit deeper. I ravenously kiss him again, our tongues intertwining. We're both breathing heavily. Gecko is beginning to speed up his pace, fucking me harder and faster, evoking more moans and gasps from me. His hands still hold my thighs, I let my hands wander down the back of his jacket, pulling him closer to me. He moans, fucking me even faster.  
I close my eyes, panting. I can feel the hot and overwhelming sensation of my orgasm building up in me.  
“Don't stop,” I breathe, holding the fabric of his suit jacket tighter. Gecko groans, his lips finding mine. I cry out in the ecstasy of my orgasm.  
“God, Kate..” Gecko gasps, shaking, I can feel him cum, too.  
Slowly I unclench my fingers, letting go of Gecko's jacket. 

“You're incredible,” I breathe.  
“As are you, my Dear,” Gecko winks at me, straightening his suit and closing his trousers again.

 

Fully clothed we're sitting at the bar again, drinking this nights last whiskey and smoking the last two cigarettes that where left.


End file.
